


Keep the Change

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, he knows blue from nino's or whatever idk, i had this idea in latin and i just had to write it down, noah's coming in eventually i promise, the bluesey will probably be pretty background tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Adam doesn't go to Aglionby, and doesn't know Gansey, Noah, or the asshole we like to call Ronan Lynch. Who he happens to be in love with. The asshole, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Change

Adam is very, very interested in the boy with the shaved hair that just walked through the door.

His friend is rather good looking, too, Adam supposes, but in a more clean-cut private school way that makes Adam cringe. The boy he has his eyes on has a more dangerous air around him; has a more fuck-you, fuck-all attitude.

Adam tries not to stare at the boy as he makes his way through the tiny deli, picking up a bag of Cheetos and inspecting the label before he sets it back on the shelf with the Blue Ranch Doritos. Adam lets out a quiet but long sigh; he realises he’ll have to reshelve that after they leave. He already has to close up, and he has two more jobs to get to after his shift ends--he doesn’t want to clean up after customers now, too, no matter how unfalteringly good-looking they are.

“You know you don’t need to watch your weight, Ronan,” the boy’s friend says, smiling in a well-mannered way. Adam is sure he’s a perfectly nice guy, and all, but the way he holds himself, the confident air in which he walks around the store with, the pitiful look in his eyes when he glances over to Adam; those all make Adam want to a deliver a painful right hook to his jaw.

No. No, he can’t become like his father. No matter how hypothetical the situation playing in his head is. Can’t let himself become that kind of terrorizing monster.

“Hey,” a voice says, snapping Adam out of his thoughts. “Hey, you. Cute cashier. You speak English?”

“What?” Adam blinks.. The boy--Ronan, his friend called him, Ronan--and his friend, who is wearing the ugliest salmon-colored polo shirt Adam has ever seen, are standing on the other side of the counter, Ronan holding a bag of Lays potato chips and his friend a mint tea. Jesus, is he actually an eighty year-old man in disguise? 

Ronan sets the Lays and the tea on the counter. “Ring ‘em up.” His friend gives Adam an apologetic smile, which Adam proceeds to blatantly ignore.

“Five fifty-four,” Adam says quietly. Ronan thumbs through his wallet. “Let me get this, Gansey.” 

“Are you--”

“Yes,” Ronan says irritably. His friend doesn’t argue, and he hands Adam six dollars. Adam opens the cash register, taking out the correct change, but when he looks up, Adam and Gansey are already at the door.

“Sir, you forgot your--”

“Keep the change,” Ronan says dismissively, opening the door with a jingle and swinging it shut behind him. 

Dick, Adam thinks, still staring at the door with change in hand. Why did he say that? He puts the change back in the register, slamming it shut angrily. Was it out of pity? With a surge of embarrassment, Adam rubs his frayed Coca-Cola t-shirt between his thumb and index finger. It is pretty old, but--do I look poor? 

It’s not until he’s lying on his thin mattress about to go to sleep when he realises. Ronan called him cute.

He has trouble sleeping after that.

**Author's Note:**

> dude i'm so psyched for raven king *screams*
> 
> this idea came from a (shitty) poem i wrote so if anyone's interested in that just leave a comment
> 
> be sure to leave kudos/review if you liked! thanks for reading


End file.
